


Your voice it carries over

by Patchwork_Quilt



Series: Witcher Writing Circle bingo [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Book Dandelion, Book Geralt, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, nonhuman jaskier, song fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Geralt watched dandelion brush his wheat gold hair out of his eyes as he rolled his lute across his body so it was against his back. The pub around them has quieted down waiting for the bards next song. Geralt leaned his face against his hand, watching
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Writing Circle bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Your voice it carries over

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This is for the prompt “hurt/comfort” on my Witcher Writers circle bingo card! 
> 
> I do not own the song that Dandelion sings. It’s Elsa’s Song by The amazing devil. 
> 
> Please enjoy

Geralt watched dandelion brush his wheat gold hair out of his eyes as he rolled his lute across his body so it was against his back. The pub around them has quieted down waiting for the bards next song. Geralt leaned his face against his hand, watching dandelion with lazy calm eyes. He loved the songs and music his lark made. Dandelion flashed him a bright smile and pushed a stool infront of himself. it was a nice stool, made of rose wood. The bard gave it hit with his fist, and it let out a satisfying thump. And the man with hair like spun gold started to sing.   
“I can hear the cannons calling  
As though across a dream.   
And I can smell the smoke of hell   
In every stitch and seam.”

“And like flowers, the bodies tumble  
Around this muddied lot  
I cannot hear them scream   
Forget-me-not”   
Geralt is a little surprised, usually when Dandelion creates a beat it is for a dancing song. Or a song where the audience is supposed to clap along, Geralt didn’t like the clap along ones that much. A lot of people had no Rhythm and would clap off beat and it was loud and terrible. But this song was something else. It was sad and tender.   
“Your Voice it carries over  
The hubbub and the hum  
And it paints the sky and circles high   
Like the beating of a drum  
You will scream ‘I won’t forget you’  
But I’ll cover my cold ears   
It cannot be a lie  
If no one hears.”   
Geralt looked down at his drink. He liked the tune of this one, he wasn’t sure he liked the lyrics yet. The audience around him was enraptured by the bards musical talents. How he created a memorable Rhythm and tune with just his voice and a steady beat. Geralt smiled softly, even though the song sounded pretty morbid so far, and it was much calmer then the pervious song (Dandelion has sung Fish mongers Daughter about twice before the current song) he loved how his Lark could control and change the tone of a room with just a simple cord or note

“Cos although you say good day to me   
I know I don’t belong  
And although you hold my hand and say   
‘I love you’, you are wrong.   
Because love does not exist here  
In this garden there’s no feeling  
And you say the words so often   
That I barely know the meaning   
And when all the flowers are rotten   
And all the cannons shot   
I’ll scream, but you won’t hear   
‘Forget me not’ “  
Geralt noticed that the bard had tears welling in the corner of his eyes. The Witcher felt worried but also felt like tearing up himself.  
“And in years to come you’ll wander   
To the place up on our hill   
And then you’ll cry to our painted sky   
‘I loved her then, I love her still’.   
And you’ll strew some sage and lilies ,   
And roses where I rot   
Of all the flowers you picked,   
I knew you would forget   
Forget-me-nots.”  
Geralt’s eyes widen with upsetment, Dandelion finishes collecting his coin when Geralt walks over to him.   
“Dandy? Can we go upstairs please?” He says in a meek voice unbecoming of a Witcher. The bard nods confused, “of course my Witcher!”  
They walk up the stairs to their room. Dandelion sits on the bed, it makes creak as the Witcher sinks down next to him. He pushes stay blond strands of hair behind the bards ear.   
“What’s wrong dear heart?” The blonde asks concerned.  
“Dandelion, one day…you won’t be here. It will just me, alone again. I love you I don’t want to loose you, little flower.”  
“Don’t be silly!” Dandelion gives a Harty laugh, and Geralt is left sitting there like a confused puppy. “Oh Geralt, my sweet stupid Geralt. I’m not gonna die any time soon! Look at me I’ve aged as slow as you dear dumbass witcher. How have you not realized it with your witchery senses.”  
“Spit it out bard!” Geralt growls, he doesn’t like when dandelion dances around him with his words. “I’m of elven blood dummy!” Dandelion says with a bright beautiful smile. Geralt felt a smile spread across his face as well. He pulled the bard close to his own chest. “Good.” The Witcher started to purr, which made dandelion giggle. They sat there for a while just holding each other. Happy and at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave kudos and a comment!!  
> Find me on tumblr I’m Patchwork-Quilts


End file.
